


Card Cupid

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: After Yohane accidentally admits she has a crush on someone she now has to deal with the rest of Aqours’ teasing. Worst of all, Kanan starts trying to figure out who it is and be her wingman over their usual card game duels.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Card Cupid

“Dia…” Yohane yawned, curling up more in her bed. She was alone, fantasizing about gently being held. The subject of her soft wishful thinking had become her most recent and troublesome crush. Kurosawa Dia. Gripping her pumpkin plushie tighter, Yohane realised her current yearning might be a bit too much. Letting out a frustrated sigh she reached over for her phone.

 **Yohane** : Riri, my little demon, I must vent. I have fallen under the human curse of romantic desire and it is most vexing. Dark rulers of the Underworld should not be affected by trivial things such as love and crushes! Let alone for a mere mortal!! 

Resting her phone on her chest Yohane sighed once again. Riko was probably asleep meaning her lament wouldn't be answered till dawn. Strangely she heard two beeps from her phone.

 **Mari** : OHH SHINY! Yohane-chan is in love?!

 **Mari** : sksksksksksks

Bolting up right Yohane felt fear grip her. Had she just accidentally sent that to the group chat… The name at the top of her screen read very clearly: Aqours’ Whores. 

A name which was very controversial but Mari kept changing it and everyone gave up fighting her.

More messages came flooding in and Yohane panicked. Her face heating up, she wanted to leave the chat and run away all the way to Hokkaido. Where she could curl up and cry. Instead she made things worse by replying.

 **Yohane** : SHUT UP!! A fallen angel would never be afflicted by such a thing! 

**You** : That's not what your last message said sksksks 

**Chika** : Come on Yohane-chan, you don't need to be embarrassed! 

**Chika** : I'll help you out and be your wingman if you like! 

**Chika** : Who is it? You can share with us!

 **Yohane** : I didn't send that! 

**Yohane** : It was a saboteur, imitating me and trying to besmirch the name of the Great Fallen Angel Yohane!

 **Mari** : sksksks

 **Mari** : Yohane-chan~ Tell us what mere mortal has captured your heart! 

Yohane currently wanted to die. Groaning loudly, she hoped lighting would just strike her down right now and end her misery. She almost got her wish for death when she saw Dia’s message in the chat and pretty much had a heart attack.

 **Dia** : Everyone, that's enough.

 **Dia** : I don't enjoy being woken up by 50 messages. The teasing is getting out of hand, she's clearly very embarrassed so stop.

 **Dia** : Lastly, Yohane-chan. Make sure you check chat names before you send messages in future, okay?

Yohane felt her soul leave her body. She tried to work out if it was better or worse that Dia had come to her aid? The teasing continued regardless. Yohane put her phone down and curled up in her blanket, hugging her pumpkin plushie tightly. Cursing the fact she was trapped in this mortal realm. 

* * *

A week passed and despite everyone's continued teasing Yohane carried on as normal as possible. Staying tight lipped about the details of her crush.

It was break time and Yohane headed to the third year's classrooms, finding Kanan she walked up to her senpai.

Kanan quickly asked a girl in front of her, who was about to leave, if she could borrow the desk. Said girl nodded as she had grown used to this happening every week and always let Kanan. Pushing the desks together Yohane grinned as she took out her Magic the Gathering deck.

Kanan slid hers out from her desk along with some dice and the two got started shuffling their decks. Kanan drew seven cards then ruffled Yohane's hair with her free hand. “How are you today?”

Kanan was always kind. She learnt how to play this card game just for Yohane, never teased her and was willing to duel at the break times she was free. Kanan’s confidence, laid back attitude and supportiveness made her a bit of a role model to Yohane.

Yohane drew her cards, looking at her truly awful hand of six creatures and one enchantment, all with high summoning cost. She tried not to show a reaction but couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing. “I guess I’m pissed off.”

Kanan flashed her a sympathetic smile as she placed down an island. “About what?” She passed the turn with a gesture to Yohane.

“Nothing much…” Yohane drew a card. _Another creature_ . _Some land to be able to summon things would be nice_. “I end my turn.”

“Is it about what happened in the chat?” Kanan took a card from her deck, placed down a forest then she tapped both lands by turning the cards sideways. Quickly Kanan summoned a creature: Stinging Lionfish. 

It was Yohane's turn now, she drew a card. “Kukukuku…” Yohane laughed as she quickly placed down a swamp, instantly tapping it to summon Typhoid Rats. When the summon sickness wore off next turn she was going to ruin Kanan’s day. 

Kanan didn't react as she started her turn, placing down another island. She tapped two of her lands, summoning a creature one again, this time a Merfolk Looter. She passed the turn to Yohane.

Yohane drew, getting an enchantment. That didn't matter though because it was finally time to attack. She dramatically pushed her rats forward, looking smug. Kanan blocked with her Stinging Lionfish, resulting in both creatures dying and going to the graveyard. Yohane, despite that being an awful move, still seemed content as she passed the turn over

“You can tell me who ya know, I won’t say anything.” Kanan mumbled, drawing then placing another creature down. She tapped her Merfolk Looter, activating its ability. “Discard a card.”

Yohane clicked her tongue, putting one of the seven creatures currently in her hand into the graveyard. “Fallen angel’s don’t fall in love! Besides… I am far too unlucky for that…” _Also far too unlucky to draw a good hand as well_ , Yohane laments.

“Is it someone in Aqours?” Kanan asked, as her eyes scanned her card hand. “I pass the turn.”

“No!” Yohane pouted as she drew. Realising it was another swamp she smiled. Slamming the card down and tapping both her lands to summon a creature. She placed a Tattered Mummy on the desk then gestured to Kanan. “I end my turn.”

Kanan was about to draw when Dia walked up to them, interrupting their game. 

Yohane controlled her reaction, greeting her with a slightly smug smile. “Dia-senpai?”

Dia glanced at Yohane for a second, not saying a word before focusing her attention on Kanan. “Kanan-chan. Mari-chan needs you. She said you agreed to help her and that she's waiting in the club room.”

Kanan closed her eyes, letting out a breath. “Seems I've been double booked… Sorry Yohane-chan.” She quickly put her cards away, sliding them back into her desk. “Let’s play again this weekend, you can come over.” 

Yohane and Dia watched as Kanan wandered off, leaving to go find Mari. 

“Oh…” Yohane muttered, gathering up her cards and putting them back into her deck box. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was supposed to do now. 

“That game you were playing? What is it?” Dia asked.

Standing up Yohane started to push the desk back to where it was originally. She was embarrassed and couldn’t meet Dia’s eye as she answered. “Magic the gathering…”

Dia hummed. “You both like that game, I see?”

Yohane shrugged. “I like it… I think Kanan-senpai does too.” She wondered if that was really true and felt slightly worried that her friend was just playing to pacify her. Ignoring it, Yohane turned to Dia. “Do you want to try playing?”

“I’ll pass…” Dia smiled. “Maybe another time?” 

Yohane got excited as her face lit up. Dia talking to her and maybe even taking an interest in her nerdy hobbies was like a dream come true. Quickly before she embarrassed herself, Yohane deepened her voice and tried to act cool. “The Great Fallen Angel Yohane would be happy to teach a little demon the ways of magic and darkness.” 

When Dia seemed disinterested Yohane started to truly regret her words. Waiting anxiously to get shot down Yohane cast her gaze downwards.

“I could join you and Kanan at the weekend, perhaps?” Dia asked 

“What?” Yohane sputtered out. “Yeah sure!”

“We could study too…” Dia nodded. “I’ll ask Kanan-chan later to confirm our plans. Now I must be off. Goodbye Yohane-san.”

“Uhh bye.” Said Yohane. She watched as Dia left. Sitting there in the third year’s classroom, Yohane noted how no one was watching so she made her escape. She scampered off to go hide somewhere high up like the roof.

Reflecting, Yohane couldn't believe that happened. She couldn't believe it when Kanan agreed either. On Saturday, she was going to hangout with both of them. Mentally preparing was impossible, no matter what, she was going to die. **  
**

* * *

Yohane arrived at Kanan’s late, losing track of time. Not by much, only fifteen minutes. still Dia’s unimpressed look, hurt. Kanan winced, trying to tap Dia’s shoulder, get her to calm down and not start anything. It was to no avail.

“You’re late.” Dia scolded.

Yohane tensed up, remembering things she didn’t really want to as she heard those words. “Sorry.”

Dia noticed the shift, softening her tone. “I don’t mean to scold you, I just want you to get better at time management, okay?” 

Yohane nodded, looking down at the floor.

Kanan stepped in to awkwardly diffuse the situation. “Uhh… Let’s hug!”

Before either of them got to say anything Kanan wrapped her arms around Yohane. She was holding on just a bit firmer than normal in an effort to give her a little reassurance.

Not wanting it to get weird, Kanan let go, ruffling Yohane’s hair. “So… What shall we start off with?”

“Let’s get studying out the way…” Yohane suggested. She didn’t want to study but Dia would make them anyway and it might impress her to see Yohane being keen to learn.

Dia clasped her hands together delighted. “Yes. let us study first. It is much more productive to study early on when you can give it full concentration.”

The three of them headed to Kanan’s room to start their study session. Yohane knew she wasn’t particularly good at anything. Her best subject being home economics if only for her cooking skills. Dia was the complete opposite, good at anything and everything. Kanan excelled at P.E. and science, her worst subject being history. 

The three of them started their study session. Sitting around a table with snacks and refreshments. They concentrated hard, going over textbooks. After an hour Yohane was growing tired but Dia still wanted to press on. After two hours, Yohane was dying. Kanan finally managed to get Dia to stop by suggesting they play a board game instead.

Dia wanted to try playing Risk but Kanan gently declined her suggestion. They didn’t have a million hours spare right now. Instead they ended up playing Betrayal at House on the Hill. Mostly because Yohane was edgy and enjoyed the spooky atmosphere. The game started and the three of them explored. Building up the house as they each added new rooms. When finally the haunt roll happened, Kanan was the betrayer. Luckily Yohane and Dia worked together, thwarting her plans.

The game ended and the three of them sat back, unsure what to do.

Reaching into her bag Yohane got out her tarot deck, offering a reading. Dia looked apprehensive but agreed to it. Spreading out her cards, Yohane told Dia to pick three, one for the past, present and future.

Quickly Dia took her first card, the second she hesitated on before finally picking one and then another. Yohane Instructed her to place them down.

The first card was The Chariot placed upright. Yohane smirked, this was more than fitting. Deepening her voice Yohane spoke. “The chariot in this position symbolises control, direction and willpower.”

Dia nodded, folding her arms seemingly very content. 

Yohane didn't even need to elaborate as she moved onto the next card. Turning it over she was somewhat surprised. The Hierophant. It would make sense for Dia if not for the fact it was reversed. Yohane stared at it for a second. “The Hierophant… It symbolises rebellion but also new approaches.”

Turning over the last card Yohane winced. An upright Tower was _never_ a good sign. She looked at the spread before her trying to get a sense of what the cards were trying to tell Dia.

“Dia-senpai… It seems this fortune isn’t going to be the kindest. The past was filled with a sense of control, as you pushed forwards, shaping your life. However the present suggests a change, something new that will go against what is expected.” 

Yohane looked up, trying to judge Dia’s reaction. She didn't seem to be any different as her face was stoic as ever.

“The future… Well The Tower in an upright position suggests disaster and upheaval. The cards are saying that misfortune lies in wait unless you change that fate.”

There was a flicker of what looked like worry on Dia’s face but it was gone a moment later.

“I can do a spread for you, it will suggest how to combat disaster… If one comes.” Yohane flashed her a weary smile, hoping she wasn't too bothered by this whole thing.

Dia seemed uninterested. “No it's alright. I don't want another, let Kanan have a reading.” She scratched idly at her mole.

Kanan laughed nervously, her gaze trained on Dia. “You know I've changed my mind, let's just play magic instead.”

“Ah yes, you were going to show me this card game.” 

Yohane and Kanan started trying to explain how the basics of the game worked. Despite its complexity Dia got the hang of it easily, borrowing cards and building up her own deck. She had decided to play blue white.

She lost the first few rounds as she started to get used to her new deck. Constantly trying out new strategies and swapping cards. Eventually she beat Yohane in a game. Content with her victory, Dia sat back, commenting on how a Kurosawa never fails.

Yohane held back a teasing remark about all the games she’d lost previously.

Watching Dia play, Yohane looked into her eyes and thought about how pretty they were with that confident and proud glean. Dia was always so amazing. Yohane didn't even mind she had lost as a small smile crept onto her face.

“It’s getting late, do either of you two want dinner?” Kanan asked, checking her wrist watch to see the time.

“Sure!” Yohane jumped up excitedly. “I’ll help you cook! Food bathed in hell fire and cooked with the Fallen Angel’s skill is sure to enchant anyone.”

“Sure just go easy on the spiciness!" Kanan said with a chuckle. "Your dishes are going to put someone in the hospital.”

“Kay…” Yohane muttered, trying to figure out how much she could get away with using.

Dia checked her phone, typing something. “I don’t know if I will be allowed but if so, may I stay?”

“Of course!” Kanan said, giving her a grin. “Wait right here, we’ll cook you the best meal you’ve ever tasted.”

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, the two of them started to make dinner. Kanan glanced over at Yohane idly. “It’s Dia isn’t it?”

Yohane froze. “What?”

“Your crush. It’s Dia-chan right?” Kanan asked idly.

Yohane tried to play dumb as she resumed chopping vegetables. “I told you! Fallen angels don’t fall for mortals! I’m far too busy ruling the Underworld!”

“She likes you too, you know.”

Hearing those words made Yohane stall as she brought the knife down. Cutting into her finger Yohane cried out in pain. Kanan quickly grabbed a tissue, pressing it against the cut. Yohane took it from her, applying more pressure. It stung but it wasn’t too bad of a cut.

“My bad for distracting you.” Kanan laughed.

“Whatever…” Yohane leant against the counter. She hadn’t made a dumb mistake like that in years. _Why was it now she was unlucky_. Kanan’s words from before still rung in her mind. “Hey, about-”

“Right.” Kanan said, pausing for a moment to consider her words. “She likes you but won’t admit it. Dia-chan sent me on a quest to figure out who you liked and she’s been extremely bothered about it since what happened in the chat.”

“H-how do you know she likes me.”

“Dunno, from the way she talks about you? She thinks you’re amazing, she admires your confidence, drive and uniqueness. All that stuff...”

Yohane went bright red, letting out a squeak. “Y-you’re wrong… There’s no way she could have said that! Not about… An accursed unlucky being such as myself.”

Kanan smiled, quickly patting Yohane’s head. “Don’t say any of that stuff in front of her. Even if it seems nice to have her comfort you, you’ll only make yourself feel worse by pressing her to.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“You would.” Kanan cut her off. “Even if you don’t mean to.”

Yohane pouted wondering if she really was that bad. “Whatever, fine I’ll make sure I don’t.”

Kanan smiled at that and the two of them resumed cooking.

“And don’t put too much spice in.”

“I won’t!” Yohane grumbled back. 

Despite her words, she did. However food still turned out alright. Dia stayed for dinner and the three of them had fun playing board games until late.

* * *

An uneventful week passed.

Dia had agreed to come around Yohane's house the next Saturday. Yohane really couldn't believe this was happening. Glad her mother was never home, Yohane cleaned and made sure to get snacks in for the day. 

When Dia arrived Yohane invited her up to her room. The two of them studied together but afterwards Yohane managed to persuade Dia into going on a stream with her. Seeing Dia dress up and acting as her spokesperson really made Yohane's heart race. It was perfect and Yohane kept thinking how she didn't deserve any of this.

Aside from that, it was a fun night and judging by the small smile on Dia's face, she was enjoying it too.

Sitting on her bed, Yohane leaned against Dia. Their conversation had somehow ended up a little depressing. For some reason Yohane couldn't stop herself from saying what was on her mind around Dia.

“Sometimes I just think it would be better if I was dead.” Yohane muttered, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Dia. Kanan was right. Saying her self loathing thoughts to Dia only made her feel worse as she selfishly pushed for comfort.

“You think I’d be friends with someone who was better off dead?” Dia sounded utterly offended “I am struggling to find the words…” 

“It’s alright… Forget I said anything.”

“Buu! Buu! Desu wa! It’s not alright… Yohane why didn’t you tell me you were having these kinds of thoughts sooner.”

Shrugging Yohane tried to think of the reason. “I didn’t want to bother you with my own selfishness besides I didn't mean to actually say that.”

“So instead of just telling me you have suicidal thoughts and self esteem issues and we could have found something to help...” Dia trailed off, still looking super pissed. “You thought you’d just hide it till you accidentally mentioned It?”

“Yeah.” Yohane answered. 

“Honestly Yohane-chan, that's a little pathetic, I know you can do better.”

Yohane shrunk down defensively. “No I can’t.”

“You’re the great fallen angel, Yohane. An ill fated beauty who survived being cast down from the heavens, traversing the very deepest, darkest depths of hell and dealing with being trapped in a mortal vessel. Right?”

Yohane shook her head. “None if that’s real…”

“No… But it’s real to you and you have still survived this far.” Dia patted Yohane’s head. “It’s a good thing you’re alive, you know that right?”

“If it is then-” Yohane started to tear up. “Why was I made to feel like-” She cut herself off. Not wanting to ever say or think about it.

Dia pulled her into a hug, softly rubbing her hand up and down Yohane’s back. “There there.”

“Don’t patronise me…” Yohane muttered.

“Don’t act like a child then.” Dia retorted, not letting go. “You should be smarter about this. Talk about your issues in a pragmatic way rather than waiting till it’s too much or using it to seek pity and attention.”

“Is it… Really so bad to want comfort? After all, this hug is…” Yohane trailed off, too embarrassed to admit how nice it was.

“Why… Do you think this is the only way?” Dia laughed, letting out a sigh. “Look at Kanan-chan, she just asks for hugs whenever.”

“So if I asked you for a hug-”

“Yes.” Dia interrupted Yohane, pulling away with a smile. There was a soft and rare warmth to her expression. “Same with if you asked me to listen or if you asked me to help you.”

Reminded of Kanan’s words from before Yohane kept overthinking. _It was a long shot but maybe Dia did actually feel the same?_ Wanting to say what was on her mind, Yohane just decided fuck it. “What about if I asked for a kiss?” 

Dia looked a little startled before composing herself. “My, someone’s bold.”

“You always make me want to be honest…” Yohane trailed off, quickly losing whatever insane confidence she had a few seconds ago.

“Terrible timing but… I suppose I'll allow a kiss-”

Yohane cut her off, pressing their lips together. Dia took a second before she kissed back but when she did it was insanely addictive. Yohane didn't want to stop, ever.

Dia, gently, pushed her off and let out an exasperated huff. “Yohane…” She scolded as she caught her breath. 

“Y-yeah?” Yohane asked, looking at Dia's slightly red face and getting more than a little excited about it 

“You can't just do those things without…” Dia trailed off. 

Moving back just a little to give Dia space Yohane scratched behind her head. “Sorry, I should have let you finish what you were saying.”

Neither of them said a word as the both continued to just stare at one another. 

Yohane noticed the way Dia was now looking at her lips and smirked. “Can I kiss you again?” Yohane asked.

“ _Please._ ” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> A quick cheesy YohaDia with Kanan and some western style card/board games! I wanted to practice writing more dynamic things so I'm hope they made a bit of sense,,, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ^^


End file.
